


The Rescue

by Cinnie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, derek is a cuddlewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes back for Boyd and Erica</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue

There is a huge, huge part of Stiles that’s scared shitless, after Gerard lets him go. However there’s another part, a bigger part, that’s just quietly angry, not just at Gerard, but at Scott for not coming for him, at Derek for being a sad excuse for an alpha, at Allison for being just as psychotic as the rest of her stupid pointless family…

So instead of running home to hide and nurse his wounds, he doubles back, knowing that Gerard thinks he’s a pathetic child who’d never have the guts to do this. So yes, he doubles back.

He gets back down the basement easy, and this time, since he’s not being thrown, he takes a moment to look around and spots the dial that’s controlling the flow of electricity to Boyd and Erica. A simple twist of the knob and he watches the pair go limp in their restraints; he unties Boyd first, because Erica’s sobbing and he needs someone calmer to keep watch.

When he unties Erica, he finds himself with his arms full of sobbing werewolf. So despite the definitely bruised, possibly broken state of his ribs, he takes a moment to hug her, pet her hair, and then gently tug her with him as he leads the two of them up the stairs.

He takes them to his house, gets the pair cleaned up, Erica wrapped up in one of Stile’s shirts and sleep pants while he borrowed some of his Dad’s workout clothes for Boyd.

Then Lydia is there, horrified at the state of all of them, and after a few minutes of fussing, where-in Boyd and Erica look guilty for their hand in trying to kill her, Lydia states that she wants to go save Jackson, and Stiles, well, Stiles can’t let her go alone, and then Boyd and Erica are getting up and they’re all going apparently.

One good slam with an impressive amount of steel gets Jackson out of the picture for the moment, Scott beats Gerard; Allison seems to have come out of her brainwashed ninja mode and Derek looks like Scott’s words and actions have shredded his little werewolf soul into a thousand itty bitty pieces.

Lydia saves Jackson with the power of her love, resurrected Peter tries to kill Jackson, and Jackson comes back to life a werewolf. Everything’s sort of good, only when Stiles goes to leave, Lydia gives him a  kiss to the cheek, Boyd and Erica help him with the jeep, Isaac looks like a lost little boy, Peter had skulked off, and Derek was challenging Isaac’s lost look with his own. Scott was already following Allison out, not even acknowledging Stiles.

So Stiles packed up all the wolves, mostly by poking a tugging, Lydia and Erica simply sitting on laps, while Derek got the front seat next to Stiles. He hauled the group back to his house and his Dad was still home and all the lies hurt, so the truth spilled out, Jackson promised to drop the restraining order, and to get the jeep’s grill fixed (after Lydia poked him a couple times).

Sheriff Stilinski looked like he wanted a drink or twenty, and to grill them all for hours, but the Dad in him saw exhausted kids, so he and Stiles brought down blankets and pillows and  the Sheriff ordered pizza’s.

They all slept in the living room, old re-runs of MacGyver playing. Erica was cuddled between Isaac and Boyd, Lydia and Jackson were snuggled together, and after seeing Derek’s still hurt and confused expression, Stiles tugged the poor guy over, shoved Derek so his back pressed against Isaacs’ and then curled himself into Derek’s chest.

Sleep was surprisingly peaceful.


End file.
